


Dark & Red

by Renmiriffx



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fairy tale -style I guess?, First Meetings, I have no idea, M/M, Shy!Mickey, Stalking, again with the coffee, cute and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renmiriffx/pseuds/Renmiriffx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For two months Mickey had been harboring the world’s biggest crush. Too bad he didn’t know anything about him, yes it’s a him. Because Mickey Milkovich, the unfortunately shy hero of this tale is gay. It was problematic for Mickey, not that he was scared or anything, he just hadn’t no clue how it works. Asking someone out. That’s what he wanted to do. To ask the cute redhead who lived in the next building, out. But how?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark & Red

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I was trying out something new  
> 2\. I don't fucking know  
> 3\. This is me escaping the hell that is my life  
> 4\. Sorry for typos and grammar errors
> 
> Leave me some love cuties ~<3~  
> I don't bite, not hard anyways ;)

Once there was a young man, he had darker hair than the winter night. A mouth more foul than the dirtiest rag. Eyes shinier than morning sky, deeper shade of blue than the ocean. And this is a story about that man and maybe some other man who had a fiery red hair.

For two months Mickey had been harboring the world’s biggest crush. Too bad he didn’t know anything about _him_ , yes it’s a him. Because Mickey Milkovich, the unfortunately shy hero of this tale is gay. It was problematic for Mickey, not that he was scared or anything, he just hadn’t no clue how it works. Asking someone out. That’s what he wanted to do. To ask the cute redhead who lived in the next building, out. But how? It wasn’t like he could just go over there and ask, now could he? If the said cute redhead was his next door neighbor that might worked, then he’d have a “normal” reason to bump into him and start a conversation and casually ease in the question, “You want a cup of coffee?.” But alas the guy lived in the next building, and they had no contact, no reason to cross paths the normal way. Mickey could stalk the guy and “accidently” run into him, giving him the perfect excuse to talk to the guy. But stalking was beneath him, well that’s an understatement in the grant scale, because stalking is exactly why Mickey had laid his eyes on the guy in the first place.

What happened roughly two months ago was this: Mickey had been enjoying his morning coffee around 7:30 A.M like he always did, but what was different about this day was that, Mickey decided to enjoy his morning beverage on the balcony, since it was a nice sunny autumn morning. But he had forgot to bring the newspaper with him and his phone was also inside, and Mickey felt lazy enough, not to bother to go get them, so he did something else to occupy himself. He looked the building opposite his, scanning through windows that had their blinds open and no curtains to block the view.

He saw an old woman sitting across him around a kitchen table, a cat on her lap, reading a book. Mickey took a sip of his coffee, thinking nothing to see there. Next window was empty, nothing there. The third had blinds closed, but now the fourth one was interesting. There was a young man, hurriedly trying to drink his coffee and put on a shirt. Mickey felt himself blushing lightly, does it count as accidentally? Voyeurism? Mickey didn’t mean to indulge on this guy’s toned body, he just happened to be there, the body and that fiery red hair. But in a blink the redhead was gone. And for now Mickey didn’t think much about it, except that the guy was cute.

It became a habit of his, drinking the morning coffee on the balcony, no matter how sucky the weather was, he was there with a steaming hot cup of coffee and his eyes nailed to the fourth window. The redhead was there like clockwork, precisely on 7:30. And the unfortunate Mickey Milkovich made a note of it. They had the same schedule. Lucky him. For two crushing months the redhead didn’t notice Mickey, not that the boy had avidly tried, because what could he do? Shout? “Ay, cute redhead! Wanna go on a date?” He couldn’t fucking do that.

But what the raven haired Mickey didn’t know that behind that window was a red haired boy with exactly the same problem. Only that the said redhead, who goes by the name of Ian Gallagher, had a bigger crush on Mickey, which dates back to the day when Mickey had moved across the street. That had been 2,5 months ago.

Ian had been making dinner during one summer afternoon, it was hot, so he had cracked a window open. And that’s when he heard it, the most beautiful voice he’d ever heard.

“Ay, fuckface, lift the fucking couch!” A dark haired man shouted to a slightly older man with sand colored hair. That stirred Ian away from the stove and made him peek outside. In front of the building next to him, two men were arguing.

“I’m lifting!”

“No you’re fucking not!”

“I AM!”

That’s when and where Ian melted. The yelling continued and the language used got more foul, curse words flying like spells in Harry Potter. He had no doubt in his heart that the dark haired boy was the man of his dreams, now it was just the question how to get him.

In the following days Ian made his mission to know in which apartment the man had moved in. Mostly he stared outside, trying to catch the man entering the building and then scan the windows for his presence. It took a full week for Ian to lay his eyes on the dirty boy. Ian watched him slip inside his building and shortly he appeared in the window right opposite Ian's, how lucky. Ian had a straight view.

Next he had to get his attention, and more importantly figure out did the dark haired man swing the same way as he did. When Ian figured out the man’s schedule, he “presented” himself to the other. He waltz around his flat without a shirt on, side glancing towards the opposite balcony, watching as the man’s jaw dropped.

Ian continued doing this, waking up way too early than he was supposed, just he could see the other boy, drinking his coffee on the balcony even if it rained. But after 2,5 months Ian had had enough. If the other boy wasn’t going to make a move then he had to. So he hatched a way to get the dark haired man’s attention.

One morning he picked up a piece of cardboard and spelled out “Hey” in big red letters and right around 7:30, he plastered in against his window, waiting for the other boy to appear. Two minutes after the dark haired did step into his balcony. Ian watched the man’s baffled expression as he saw the “sign”.

It seemed that the boy was asking him something, judging the way his mouth moved. And it just occurred to Ian that his window was closed so he couldn’t hear anything. He opened the window and yelled:

“Did you just say something?”

Across the street the man laughed.

“Yes I did you fucking ginger!”

“What did you say?”

And that’s when and where Mickey decided to go for it.

“You wanna get some coffee?” He shouted and nervously waited for the reply.

“No!” The red head yelled back.

Mickey was mortified, he buried his head on his hands, he shouldn’t have done it, no fucking way things ever went his way. That’s it he was never asking anyone out again.

“But I would love some tea!” Red head yelled again and pointed the cardboard which had a giant red heart draw on it. And if that didn’t make Mickey smile like smitten little kitten than nothing would.

“In that case, get over here and bring some honey with you!” Mickey yelled.

 

* * *

 

“And what happened after that isn’t something a little cute child should hear,” Ian said affectionately when he brushed his son’s nose.

“Is that what really happened daddy?” A four year old child chirped.

“Yeah buddy, that’s how daddy and I first met, isn’t it cute?” Ian smiled tugging the little guy in.

“Uh-huh!” The child nodded.

“Ay! You feeding the kid some bullshit again?” Said Mickey who had just stepped into the room.

“No, dad! Daddy was just telling me how you met.”

“Did he now?” Mickey glanced at his blushing husband.

“Okay, Yevgeny, time for bed,” Ian said and placed a soft kiss on the child’s forehead.

“Sleep tight buddy.”

“Good night, dad and daddy,” Yevgeny said with a yawn.

“Night,” Ian and Mickey said.

“You told the whole story?”

“Yeah, but not the sexy bits,” Ian sniggered, “Wanna have a go? For old time’s sake?”

Mickey just raised his eyebrows, which Ian replied with a wide smile.

**Author's Note:**

> [ renmiriffx](http://renmiriffx.tumblr.com/)  
>  I'm there, come say hi! Or drop a prompt


End file.
